Yellow Sun
by Ciara2
Summary: Spike contemplates past loves... set S5 B/S2 A. Spike/Dru.


  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Yellow Sun   
  
Author: Lizzie   
  
Feedback: Oh, yes please! lizzie@envy.nu   
  
Distribution: If you want it, I got it… wait, isn't that from some cheesy song? Just LMK if you use it.   
  
Rating: My very fist ever fic that can safely be rated G   
  
Disclaimer: Of course, I own Spike and Dru so you can't have them… Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Oh well, joss owns all, including Spike, Dru, Angel, and Darla… and Buffy. I own a pair of worn out bowling shoes.   
  
Note: I had 'yellow' by coldplay on repeat on my napster, so I had no choice but to write something with it. Lyrics belong to 'Yellow' by Coldplay.   
  
Second note: This is my first really Shippery Fic, so it might not be so great.   
  
*****   
  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."  
  
*****   
  
Spike walked down the small strip, staring out at the splashing waters. He frowned and kicked the sand. A gang of laughing teenagers walked down the boulevard, a couple hundred feet away. He stopped walking and stared up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight. He could see why She used to pay so much attention to them. Even if she was insane. He sighed and bit his lip gently.   
  
"Where are you, Dru?" he muttered under his metaphorical breath. He turned and began walking again, water splashing against the sand a few feet away. The cold water droplets splashed his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it loosely on his lips before dropping the cardboard packet back in his duster pocket. He took out a lighter and tried uselessly to light it, but the sea wind blew It out. He grunted in frustration, before trying again. He eventually gave up and threw the cigarette away, dropping the lighter and stamping on it in anger.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me!?" He screamed at the stars. The only response was a mocking silence.   
  
*****   
  
So then I took my turn,   
  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.  
  
******   
  
Spike fell to his knees, blood tears running down his cheeks. He'd come to LA to find Dru after her little visit to Sunnydale, but instead he'd found nothing but his poof of a sire, and a newly resurrected Darla. They both had no clue where Dru was.   
  
He clutched at the sand, desperate for some sort of feeling, other than the deep cold that filled his body. He wasn't supposed to need to feel love . Demons weren't even supposed to feel love. They felt lust, cruelty, hate, humor, but certainly not this.   
  
Spike had lived for the past two years without it. He'd slowly been going insane, living on petty substitutes, and fantasies. Then, finally, he felt he'd found a new love after Drusilla. Buffy.   
  
He was sure Buffy would love him, as Drusilla had in the early days, but he'd been rejected. He'd let his infatuation with love grow and grow until he developed a full out obsession.   
  
And finally, when his true love had come again, his black godess, he'd screwed himself over backwards because of that obsession.   
  
*****   
  
I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all "Yellow."  
  
*****   
  
Spike harshly swiped the tears away with his hand, wiping the blood on the sand, turning it red.   
  
"Dru." He whispered listfully, memories of the better days resurfacing in his mind. He stood slowly and unsteadily. He turned to horizon again, and looked to the fading stars. He kicked sand again, and crouched down.   
  
He began slowly drawing with his index finger in he sand. Carefully, he traced the letters S, P, I, then followed with the rest of the phrase in dawdling leisure. When he'd finished his words, he stood and sniffed again.   
  
He kicked sand, covering his profession of love written flimsily in the sand. 'Spike & Dru Eternally' had been destroyed. As had their relationship.   
  
By now, he could smell the sunlight approaching. He laughed as several of the first rays shone through the water, bouncing up to the sky. He held his arms out, accepting his fate, his demise.   
  
Not at the hands of the slayer, but at the hands of the sun.   
  
"Spike!" he heard someone call out from the boulevard. His mind was too distant to recognize the voice. He didn't move. The caller ran down through the sand desperately.   
  
*****   
  
Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry.  
  
*****   
  
"Spike!" the voice was definitely feminine. And Spike knew it… it was familiar. He closed his eyes briefly. He opened them and looked to the sky. The stars were even fainter.   
  
"Spike, no!" the girl called again. Spike could feel her getting closer… and she awoke a feeling deep inside of him, that made him buckle in pain.   
  
"Put this on, dear… the sun's coming." Spike turned to see the girl, who now stood practically next to him. The sun's rays now bounced off the horizon, symbolizing a new day. Spike stared at the girl. He still couldn't name her. He knew her… he had many memories of this girl's face. But, who was she? He remembered blood, and death… and laughter… but every face that came to his mind was blurred and distorted, and the names and dates were uncertain. Spike could remember only feelings.   
  
He took the large blanket and wrapped it over his head. The girl also took shelter under it and led him up onto the boulevard. By now, the sun was gently turning the night sky into a faded yellow, the stars were all gone by now.   
  
*****   
  
It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine.  
  
*****   
  
The girl led Spike to a nearby car that was waiting. The windows were blacked out, and Spike knew the car from somewhere. Was it hers? Or was it maybe his… he couldn't figure it out. He blinked a few times, the blood that he'd stained the sand with seemed to cloud his vison, which confused him.   
  
"In here, we must be quick… the sun shan't play nice if it comes up." The girl whispered into Spike's ear as they climbed in.   
  
"I know you." Spike said, smiling gently.   
  
"It's alright, William, the slayer was punished… you needn't worry." The girl took his hand and they both sat on the back seat.   
  
"Who are you again… I can't seem to remember." Spike asked politely.   
  
"Shh, love, shh… you're broken… Now it's my turn to look after you." The girl beamed and guided Spike's head to her shoulder.   
  
"Thank you, but I need to find… I'm supposed to find… the girl… I forget her name. I can't remember what she looks like either. She was my princess… but she left." Spike said, racking his brain for some memory to share with this stranger, so that she might realize she could find the princess again.   
  
"It's alright, Spike, I'll be your princess again. The slayer is gone now, don't worry. Sleep, love." The girl cooed. Spike laughed softly and let a deep relaxation wash over him.   
  
"Tell her I love her if you see her." He whispered.   
  
"She knows, William, she knows."   
  
"Tell me, what color is the sun? I can't remember." He smiled foolishly and closed his eyes, still resting on the girl's shoulder.   
  
"It's a beautiful yellow, love. Yellow." The girl stroked Spike's hair and rubbed his chest.   
  
"Like the stars? She loved the stars." Spike asked, confused.   
  
"Just like the stars."   
  
*****   
  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.   
  
*****   
  
Please tell me what you think!!! Lizziep@envy.nu   



End file.
